YGO EQG - Episode 044
"Blaze of the Phoenix" is the 44th episode/chapter of the series. Featured Duels Sunset Shimmer vs. Indigo Zap The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Sunset controls no cards and 2000 Life Points while Indigo controls "Thunder Smasher" (2400/1400) in Attack Position, a face-down ("Unstable Power") and 1100 Life Points. Turn ?: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (Left 1) and "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Since "Solar Flare Phoenix" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, doubling Sunset's Life Points (Sunset 2000 → 4000). Indigo activates her face-down "Unstable Power" to inflict damage to Sunset equal to the ATK of "Solar Flare Phoenix" (Sunset 4000 → 1500). She then activates "Solar Flare" to increase the ATK of "Solar Flare Phoenix" by 1000 ("Solar Flare Phoenix": 2500 → 3500/2100). "Solar Flare Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Thunder Smasher" (Indigo 1100 → 0). Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Spellbook Organization" to look at the top three cards of her Deck and place them back on top of her Deck in any order. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Burst Magician" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Sunset (Sunset 4000 → 3200). Since Twilight Summoned a FIRE monster, she Special Summons "Pyro Charmer" (1300/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. She then tunes the Level 3 "Flame Burst Magician" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Pyro Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sunset Sunset draws. She then Normal Summons "Firewall Defender" (1800/0) in Attack Position. She then activates "Solar Flare" to increase the ATK of "Firewall Defender" by 1000 ("Firewall Defender": 1800 → 2800/0). "Firewall Defender" attacks "Tempest Conjurer", but Twilight activates her face-down "Guardian Seal" to pay 500 Life Points (Twilight 4000 → 3500), negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates the effect of "Tempest Conjurer" to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If she finds any Spell Cards, then she can send them to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Tempest Conjurer" by 300 for each one. She finds three ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 → 3100/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks "Firewall Defender", but Sunset activates her face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Firewall Defender" to Defense Position, causing the attack to end in a stalemate as it can't be destroyed by battle. Turn 4: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Magician of Glorious Sundown" (Left 1) and "Magician of Glorious Sunrise" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then activates "Wildfire Draw" to pay Life Points equal to the difference of the number of cards in her hand and six cards (Sunset 3200 → 1700) and draw until she has six cards in her hand. She then Pendulum Summons "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" (1000/1000) and "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Solar Flare Phoenix" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, doubling Sunset's Life Points (Sunset 1700 → 3400). The duel continues in the next episode.